1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are generally directed to gas turbine engine noise reduction and, more particularly, to a tandem system including an internal mixer and an exhaust nozzle modification, and an associated method, for effective flow stream mixing to reduce jet noise emission.
2. Description of Related Art
The generation of noise from turbulent jet exhaust is the dominant component of jet engine noise during aircraft takeoff. This noise presents public and environmental concerns and the reduction of jet noise emission continues to be a challenging problem.
Jet exhaust noise is created by the turbulent mixing of high velocity engine gases that emanate from the rear of a modern gas turbine. In large measure, it is the shearing forces between the high-velocity exhaust gases and the ambient air that produce the significant noise emission. Generally speaking, the jet noise generated by turbo fan engines is normally dominated by two sources: the fan or bypass flow and the primary or core flow. These two sources are concentric components that flow in axial streams out of the engine exhaust nozzle (tailpipe) to produce useful thrust.
Historically, engine designers have achieved jet noise reduction by decreasing engine exhaust velocities. This has led to passive approaches for reducing the peak velocity and temperature of exhaust plumes. For example, a lobe mixer concept has been used for long ducted, common flow exhaust systems for low bypass ratio engines such as those of the Pratt & Whitney JT8D engine family. Examples of lobe mixer systems and methods for turbine engine noise reduction are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,095 and 5,638,675, both of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the fullest extent allowed by applicable laws and rules. The '675 patent, for example, discloses a lobe mixer for a gas turbine engine that includes axially and radially extending chutes. The chutes act as gas conduits whereby relatively cool, low velocity fan air is directed into the chutes and in turn into the hot, higher velocity core gas flow. The lobe mixer thus increases the mixing of the core and fan bypass gases. The mixing reduces the internal flow/temperature gradients and the peak exhaust jet temperature and velocity. The flow undergoing mixing, as a result of the strong streamwise vorticity shed in the wake of the lobe mixer, evolves inside an extended tail pipe and exits from the tail pipe into the ambient environment. The reduced mixed velocity and temperature of the resulting exhaust results in a significant jet noise reduction.
In addition to the mixer concepts typical of common flow exhaust systems of low bypass ratio engines, noise reduction improvements have also been made to separate flow exhaust systems that are typical of moderate and high bypass ratio engine exhaust. These improvements have taken the form of tab-like projections or chevrons extending from the aft end of the tail pipe or exhaust nozzle. The teaching of these systems and methods can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,314,721 and 6,360,528, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety to the fullest extent allowed by applicable laws and rules. The tabs or chevrons described therein are essentially geometric cutouts of the exhaust nozzle circumferential aft edge, such that triangular, trapezoidal, or other shaped tabs are distributed around the perimeter of the aft end of the nozzle. The spacing, periodicity, continuity, size, and shape of the tabs can vary as disclosed in the literature, along with the varying degree of inward or outward radial penetration of the tabs into the exhaust flow. These techniques, while creating a vorticity field downstream of the tab, lack any structure to create bypass flow streamwise vorticity for interaction farther upstream. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,537, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to the fullest allowable extent, teaches an exhaust shroud having multiple perforations and a tab-like trailing circumferential edge. The patent suggests that the exhaust shroud of the invention is applicable to a long cowl nacelle of a gas turbine engine that has a mixer device for mixing the combustion gases and the bypass airflow within the nacelle structure to improve thrust and reduce gas jet noise level. The present inventors have discovered, however, that the mere combination of internal mixer and external exhaust shroud modifications, without proper consideration of their relative placement and orientation may actually increase jet exhaust noise.